Familiar Taste of Poison
by I'm Miss World
Summary: -Formerly Hide From the Sun- The sweet escape is always laced with the familiar taste of poison EricOC with shades of EricOCGodric and a little SamOC Might not be what you expect
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries.

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at a True Blood fic. It's based on the show, though I've read some of the books. I haven't read a whole lot of True Blood fics yet, so hopefully this lives up to the standards. Enjoy. There's a picture of the OC in my profile.

**

* * *

Hide From the Sun**

**Chapter I**

* * *

Dead.

That was how I would describe Merlotte's Bar and Grill in teeny, tiny Bon Temps, Louisiana on the hot, sticky day I stepped foot in there for the first time. Of course, I'd come to find that the balding man with a beer gut wiping his sweaty forehead with a napkin and demanding another round of Bud from the overheated looking redheaded waitress wasn't this little hole in the wall's only customer. No, Merlotte's could be quite the hot spot.

But not at the current moment.

There was a bored looking girl behind the counter of the bar flipping through a worn looking issue of Cosmo. My ragged Chucks padded lightly across the floor, unheard over the wildly spinning ceiling fans, which were really only pushing hot air around. Leaning my elbows onto the clean counter top, I slid my butt onto a stool and waited expectantly for the dark skinned barkeep to pay me some mind.

Without moving an inch she spoke. "What can I get ya?" Her voice was thick with a Southern twang, something I wasn't entirely used to yet, being from a much more northern state. And she definitely didn't seem happy to be here at the current moment. Not that I could blame her.

"I'm actually looking for someone." Were they here? Hell if I know. But this is the only location I have.

She scoffed. "Do I look like a phone book to you?" Her eyes finally left the printed pages of an article with oral sex tips, a hard glare in them before they softened a little and rolled slightly, her magazine falling to the side as she stood from her seat and came forward. "But I can probably help ya."

I smiled broadly at her. "I'm looking for Lafayette Reynolds. Do you know where I can find him? I know he worked here at some point but…"

The girl snorted and rolled her eyes more dramatically. "But the dumbass comes and goes whenever he pleases. Yeah, gimme a minute." She came out from behind the bar and disappeared somewhere in the back while I tapped my fingers eagerly on the counter and mindlessly bounced on my tiptoes, leaning over the bar and trying to crane my neck far enough so I would catch first sight of the man I'd come looking for.

And sure enough, he emerged, looking like a Harlem god with his doo rag and glistening, onyx muscles, exposed by the tight tee he wore and the fry cook's apron. Of course, the lip liner threw it off a bit.

He began undoing his apron, cussing under his breath. "Damn, who the hell…" Lafayette cut himself off when he looked at me. "What the hell you doin' here ho?" Despite his crude pet name, Lafayette opened his arms, dropping his greased apron on the floor and I trotted up to him, arms wrapping tight around his neck and legs around his waist as I was enveloped in a sweaty, but still refreshing hug. "Ain't you a sight for sore ass eyes."

The bartender reemerged and was watching us with her arms crossed over her chest, eyebrows raised in question as to who I was I'm sure, and what I was doing here.

"You have no idea what I went through to get here," I sighed into his ear. The feeling of relief just the sight of him brought on washed over my body like the warm water of a shower. He let me go and I dropped down onto my own two feet, my friend leading me over to one of the many empty tables.

"The hell you doin' here?" he asked as he sat across from me. I blew my bangs out of my face and licked my drying lips.

"It's a really long story," I exaggerated, letting my back fall into the booth.

Lafayette's dark eyes scanned the deserted restaurant. "Does it look like I'm gonna be busy anytime soon?"

He had me there.

"Okay, it's not a long story, I just don't feel like telling it right now. I just need to start over before I get in too deep." He of all people knew what I meant. I glanced over at the bartender and the redheaded waitress who were standing on opposite sides of the counter, both looking on and whispering to each other. I turned back to Lafayette, realizing he got the hint and wasn't going to push the matter when he rolled his eyes and slumped over the table. "Look, the bottom line is, I'm here, and I need someplace to stay."

"I tell you every time we talk; you ever need a couch ta sleep on, I gotchyou." It was true, he had said that, which is why I came to Bon Temps in the first place. I doubt it was at the top of anyone's travel list, certainly not mine.

"It'll only be until I can afford something on my own, I swear." Again, his eyes rolled. "Speaking of, I need a job. There's gotta be some clubs around here, right?"

Lafayette gave me a sour look. "I thought ya'll came down here ta get away from that shit?"

Sighing, I nodded. "I know… but… beggars can't be choosers, right?"

"Honey, the only club around here is a vamp bar, and you go dancin' there you'll end up bein' sucked dry." I shuddered at the thought. "Lemme talk to my boss. We're down a waitress anyway."

My eyes bugged out. "Ohmygod! Thank you! You're way too good to me, you know that?"

"Hell yes I know that," he said with that patented attitude, but his eyes held amusement as he got up and I followed. We went towards the back and stopped at an obvious office door. "Wait here."

I did what I was told as Lafayette went into the office like he owned it, leaving it cracked a little behind him. I know eavesdropping is wrong but I couldn't help but go over to the cracked door and listen in.

"Sam! My brotha! My boy!" Oh, he was laying it on thick.

The boss sighed with a slight laugh. "Whaddya want Lafayette?" I peeked through the door and caught a sliver of the boss' sandy, sun-bleached hair and flannel shirt before Lafayette leaned both hands on the desk, blocking my view.

"I'm gonna be straight with you. My girl's in from Jersey. She's gettin' away from some real rocky shit and she's stayin' with me for now but she needs somethin' ta get her goin'." Lafayette moved back and I was able to catch sight of the boss again. He sat with raised eyebrows and a knowing smirk on his face. Obviously he knew how Lafayette was and I felt bad for putting him in this position. He didn't like to feel as though he owed people. He did what he had to do to live the way he wanted to, and asking for favors wasn't high on his list of favorite things.

"Are you askin' me for a favor Lafayette?" The boss looked rather smug as he threw his arms behind his head, lacing his fingers and creating a cradle.

"Can you give my girl a job or what?" The boss leaned to the side slightly and his eyes looked in my direction though I was sure he couldn't see me.

"That her, peekin' through the door?" Nevermind. Busted. "Why don't you come on in here honey."

Shyly, I cracked the door open more, inch by inch and stepped into the office. "Hi."

"What's your name sweetheart?" he asked, standing up.

"Nicolette. Nicky is fine though."

"Sam Merlotte," he introduced himself, offering his strong looking hand, which I took. "You got any restaurant or bar experience."

"Um… well… I worked at a bar." I gave Lafayette a sideways glance as I said this.

"Great, so what did you do. I can put you in s a bartender or a waitress." He shoved his hands in the pockets of his nice-fitting jeans.

Why did I open my mouth? "Uh, well… I…"

Lafayette grunted and exasperatedly threw his head back. "Fuck me. She worked at a titty bar Sam."

Sam looked taken aback. "Oh… so you… well, of course… I mean, you're a very pretty girl. Not that you look like you'd do somethin' like that. Not that it's a bad thing--" Sam stopped himself just as he was about to stumble over more words trying not to offend me. "You know what? How about I put you on a test run as a waitress tonight? You'll be on about four. We get a rush in at about six, so you'll have some time to train with one of the other girls."

Is he serious?! "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll bust my ass, I promise!" What a fucking relief.

"That's what I like ta hear" He tossed me a Merlotte's shirt "Wear some shorts and any sneakers are fine for now." I nodded eagerly. "That's about it. I'll see ya around four."

"Thank you again, so, so much," I gushed as I walked out of the office. I really didn't expect to find a job that easily. Of course, I technically was only on a trail, but I can't see myself being incompetent enough not to do a halfway decent job.

I waited for Lafayette outside the office, doing a small celebratory dance and was caught, my friend looking at me like I was on crack. I composed myself and cleared my throat, pretending as if I hadn't just been shimmying in excitement as we headed back out to the dining area.

"So, he's the boss?" I asked, to which Lafayette nodded. "He's kinda hot."

For that comment, I received another weird look.

"Girl you trippin'."


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries.

**A/N:** Thanks to all who reviewed. Except for lord of all hate… you my friend, desperately need a hobby. On to chapter two!

**

* * *

Hide From the Sun**

**Chapter II**

* * *

"So?"

"So what?" I asked nonchalantly.

Lafayette rolled his dark eyes ever so characteristically and stuck his hands on his hips. ""Whatchyou mean 'so what'? What the hell you doin' here?" he demanded after he'd changed his clothes. He'd taken his break to bring me to his house, but he would be returning with me to Merlotte's later tonight to finish off his double shift. And upon walking into his living room and seeing me kicked back on his couch with a joint between my lips, he decided he wanted the full story.

I took a long hit before passing it to him as he sat on the couch in front of my feet. In response, I blew out the smoke I'd been holding in and shrugged my shoulders in response. "Jersey got boring."

Lafayette snorted and coughed on smoke. "So you come to hick ass Bon Temps? You on crack."

"Look, I just needed a change of scenery and you said—you _said_ it Lafayette—if I ever needed a place to stay…" I was getting defensive.

"I know what I said hooka. And I don't give two shits if you're sleepin' on my couch. I just wanna know why. There's gotta be more of a reason than bein' bored. What was you talkin' bout in Merlotte's? Shit gettin' bad?" Fine! Goddamnit!

I sighed and sat up, taking the joint from him and hitting it again. "Yeah, okay. Shit was getting… really bad. It was easier to make money doing other shit along with stripping." Lafayette knew all about the paid sex lifestyle and I knew this, but he chose to say nothing. "And like, Lex… he's really fucked up all the time and he spent like every dollar I made on V."

"He even know you here?" I chewed my lip at that question as he took the joint from me.

"No. I just packed my shit one night while he was passed out on the couch and left. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of feeding his habit. And I'm scared that it'll become mine. I need to clean up." I scratched the back of my head, my eyes flashing over to the joint I'd just been smoking. Good start, eh?

"Shit girl, you probably stayin' with the wrong person then," Lafayette's voice was inhaled as he spoke, trying to hold in the smoke.

"You're pedaling V?" I was shocked. I knew Lafayette did a lot of conventionally bad stuff. He sold his body. He did drugs. He sold drugs. But hell, I did all of that at some point in my life too. But… selling _V_? That was drug dealing on a whole different level. "Do you know how dangerous that is Lafayette? Even I won't touch that crap. Do you know how much shit you'll be in if anyone finds out?"

"Ain't no one gonna find out though, is they?" His voice was hard and his eyes pierced right through me. I would've turned to stone if he'd been Medusa.

"I fucking hope not," I sighed, slumping back down into the couch, my relaxed position letting him know something I'm sure he was already aware of; I wasn't going to run my mouth about it.

Lafayette passed the joint back and also relaxed his position. "Look baby girl, I can take care of myself. I know what I'm doin'. This my turf, remember?"

I'd only ever been around Lafayette in Jersey when he'd randomly show up for weeks at a time. He'd taught me how to hustle cards the first day I met him about three years ago. And I just never left him alone after that. I had to chuckle at the thought. He was as street as they came. "Yeah I know."

"We gotta go so how bout you just get yo ass in the skankiest, tightest shorts you got so we can get the fuck outta here?"

So that's exactly what I did. I put my long dark hair up into a ponytail, letting my bangs fall into my eyes, pulled on my shorts and the new Merlotte's t-shirt, that you could see my red bra through in certain lights, and re-laced my Chucks. I touched up my make up here and there, Lafayette doing exactly the same thing in the mirror beside me, and we took off back to the bar.

It was a lot busier now, though only about half the tables were occupied. The redheaded waitress, Arlene, was still here, and a new one; a cute little blonde that… well… looked like sunshine if I could only use one word to describe her. Tara was still behind the bar and Sam was with her, cleaning some glasses with a rag.

I followed Lafayette over to the bar to speak with Sam. "Hey there, ready to start?" the smiling boss asked me. His eyes twinkled attractively.

"Definitely," I confirmed, nodding my head.

"I'll see you lata baby girl," Lafayette said, tapping me on the ass as he headed to the back after downing a shot Tara poured for him.

"Hey Sookie! C'mon over here!" Sam called to the blonde waitress, and she bounced her bubbly self on over to the bar.

"Yeah Sam?" she asked, offering me a smile. "You must be Nicolette. Arlene told me we had a girl comin' for training tonight. I'm Sookie Stackhouse," she politely introduced, offering me her tiny hand. I took it graciously, deciding she couldn't be very hard to get along with at all and feeling a little relief.

"And you're gonna train her," Sam said in a faux game show host voice. "Show her the ropes Sook."

"Sure thing," Sookie accepted, with a nod of her blone head. "C'mon this way Nicky."

I followed Sookie over to the soda fountain and helped her fill some drink orders. "So, ya'll are stayin' with Lafayette?"

"Yeah. I had to get out of Jersey. City life… it take a lot outta you," I dulled down.

"I wouldn't know," she giggled and I was completely unsurprised to hear this. She certainly seemed like a small town bumpkin.

I grabbed two of the five sodas and followed Sookie out to the dining room, helping her place them on the table full of gossiping older women. "Hey ya'll, this is Nicolette. She's gonna be helpin' me out tonight. Are ya'll set to order?"

I tried to remember everything they ordered though it wasn't going to officially be my job tonight, but I just wanted to test myself. I mentally repeated everything as Sookie put the order in to Lafayette and she turned to me, brushing her little apron off, though there was nothing there, and smiling. "Not bad. For your first time. Took me a little while to get the hang of rememberin' everythin'."

My jaw slacked slightly. How did she know I was trying to remember the orders. I'm positive I didn't say it out loud. I know I'm a little high, but I'm not that fucked up to not realize I'd been talking. Sookie's face fell slightly. "Oh shoot. I thought someone woulda told you by now." Taking a deep breath, making her little body heave, she spoke again. "I'm a telepath."

Now, not too long ago, I would've thought she was crazy. I would've rolled my eyes and scoffed. But since the vampires came out of the coffin, it honestly wasn't as hard to grasp. Hell, if the blood sucking, undead were real, why the hell couldn't someone read my mind?

I decided to test the waters anyway. "What am I thinking about now then?"

Sookie's eyebrows rose a little and she smiled. "You're thinkin' the same thing you were thinkin' when you walked in. Don't worry, you're not the only girl who admires Sam and his jeans."

I couldn't help but laugh as my cheeks turned a little red. Wow. This is insane. Good luck keeping anything a secret from this girl I guess, huh?

"I don't try to listen in on anyone. Unfortunately, it gets hard to block the thoughts out when I'm not concentration'."

"You must have a twenty four-seven headache," I sympathized.

"You get used to it," she shrugged as an order came up and we took the three plates over to a different table, Sookie introducing me to these customers as she had the others.

Things got hectic, as Sam said they would, around six. By nine though, it was the bar that was busier than the tables, so Sookie and I found ourselves with a little time to relax.

"Oh!" she suddenly said excitedly, eyes focused on the door. I turned from where I'd been leaning on a counter and saw her trotting over to a very serious looking, dark haired man. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, then spoke some words to him before pointing in my direction, his eyes flashing over to notice me.

I gasped as I realized he was a vampire.

_Sookie_ dates a _vampire_? I certainly would not expect that…

"Nicky, this is my boyfriend, Bill Compton. Bill, this is Nicolette…" Sookie trailed off, realizing I'd never said my last name.

"Oh, Devereux. Nicolette Devereux. Nicky is fine though." I took Bill's offered hand, feeling the chill of his skin. It wasn't that I had anything against vampires. I just wasn't used to such open encounters with them, and I couldn't help but be a little nervous. Sure they came into the strip club I worked at all the time back in Jersey, but for some reason, this was different. This was more… personal.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Devereux. Sookie tells me you just came in from New Jersey, am I correct?" He spoke in such a gentlemanly manner that I was a little blown away.

I can see why Sookie would bang this guy.

I pursed my lips as Sookie's eyes widened a slightly horrified look on her face. Oops, she probably just heard me think that. "Yeah. Newark. It's a… big change."

Sookie's lips remained pursed for a minute. "Bill, why don't you take a seat. I'll be right over."

Bill nodded once before heading over to an abandoned booth in the corner. "I'm so sorry Sookie. I didn't mean to think that," I said through a laugh, covering my mouth with my fingers as she put her hands on her hips.

"You know Nicky, you're very dirty minded." Her head shook, but then a smile lifted to her mouth. "But thank you for not bein' all weird around Bill. It's hard gettin' people to accept our relationship 'round here." Her smile was warm as she patted my arm before turning and walking off to where Bill sat.

None of my business who she's sleeping with, be it human or vampire.

Speaking of sleeping with, helloooo Sam Merlotte.


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer:** I don't own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries

**A/N: **Thanks to those that reviewed, however, I noticed a lot of hits on the story, A LOT, which I'm grateful for and only one review. I don't by any means expect everyone to be courteous enough to review, however, it's not as if I'm not an established writer on this site; I'm very demanded in certain fandoms and if I don't get more feedback from this story, I will not waste time and will work on my others.

**

* * *

Hide From the Sun **

**Chapter III**

* * *

It was a slow night. Three weeks into the job, and I'd found that Merlotte's wasn't exactly hoppin' on Monday nights. There were a good handful of customers though, including Sookie's brother Jason, who had a tendency to smile a lot at me and feed me suggestive compliments, and his more subtle friend Hoyt.

I was near the end of my break, smoking a quick cigarette after picking through a plateful of french fries Terry served up for me while Sookie bussed all the tables.

For some reason, she looked a little more stressed than usual. I had just poked my cigarette out when the place got on the quiet side all of a sudden, just as some new patrons entered.

Two people walked in, both with the air of authority surrounding them. They weren't to be messed with; that was clear by the hard looks they gave the other costumers. I silently wondered who they were. I hadn't seen them before. The way they walked in here like they owned the place made me question if they were regulars or not.

"Just what I need," Sookie muttered angrily, trying to balance three plates as she walked past me.

"I got it Sook," I offered, sliding off the bar stool and heading over to the two obvious vampires. They were both devastatingly gorgeous. The man seemed to be occupied with staring down Sookie while the woman scanned the dining room with distaste.

"Hi, I'm Nicolette and I'll be serving you tonight. Can I get you a TruBlood… or some wine maybe?" I suggested, hearing the slight nervous waver in my voice. These vampires weren't like Sookie's Bill, who I'd become more comfortable around. Sure, I wouldn't pick a fight with him, but there was something so much more intimidating about these two fair-haired vamps.

Both sets of eyes were suddenly on me; the woman analyzing me and looking rather unimpressed while the man stood from his seat, easily towering my fairly tall stature. For a girl anyway.

"Colette?" It was strange; no one had called me Colette since my grandmother had passed, and that was almost seven years ago now. The nickname was said with such recognition that it completely threw me off guard. But there was no way I knew this man… this _vampire_.

A sudden look of interest crossed the woman's face, her perfectly shaped brow arching with intrigue. "Well, well Eric," the drawl of a true southern woman smoothly flowed. "It looks like our night just got interestin'."

This guy, Eric I presumed, completely ignored the women, his eyes never faltering from mine. They were an intense blue, and I couldn't look away as he stood before me, casting a shadow over my fair five-nine frame.

Before I could blink or flinch, his cold, large hand was cupping the side of my face as he continued to hold my eyes. I gasped as images of someone I could only recognize as myself and the man standing before me appeared in my mind, his taut arms encircling my nude upper body, his fangs sinking into the smooth skin of my neck as I rode waves of ecstasy. I could feel the pain and pleasure as if it were my own memory. I could feel the warm, wet blood leaking from my body as it dripped down my bare chest, as it poured down his throat.

Another shakier gasp escaped my lips as I felt my body trembling, as a pleading command left my throat. "Stop."

"Hey!" Eric's hand dropped to his side and our eyes immediately flashed over to see a pissed off looking Sam. Thankful for this distraction and the ending of that horrifying, yet strangely erotic scene, I took this opportunity to back away from the vampire, feeling a little disoriented I realized as I tried to walk. More than that though, I was completely dumbfounded.

What the fuck just happened?

"What's goin' on here?" Sam demanded, coming to stand in the, now, spacious gap between this Eric and I. Sam looked back and forth between us, and I could sense some distaste on his part. Surely, the same feeling ran through Eric by the slight snarl on his mouth, though it wasn't as apparent due to his distraction with trying to recapture my gaze.

In a minute, Sookie was by my side, and I realized everyone was watching, the female vamp rising to her feet to stand beside her companion. "This tasty little morsel was just fetchin' us some TruBlood. AB negatives… _please_."

Sam shook his head and turned to me as I leaned against Sookie's side, her hand patting down my hair. I knew she could hear what I was thinking, sense my confusion, my fear. "Eric tried to glamour her," she spoke up for me, Sam obviously looking for my side of the story.

"I glamoured _no one_." His voice was like liquid steel; smooth and sleek. There was a danger to his tone, and I wondered if it was ever present.

I also wondered if Sookie spoke the truth. Is that what he'd done, glamoured me? But why? I had to trust her though. She's the one with the vampire experience and it's not as if I could really leave anything out when dealing with a telepath. The explanation in my head must be what made her come to that conclusion. "I think you and Pam should leave Eric," Sookie spoke up, a bit of anger evident in her voice.

"Well Miss Stackhouse, _I_ think—" the woman, Pam apparently, obediently cut herself off when Eric raised his hand in signal. Though she didn't look very pleased about it, crossing her arms over her chest and scoffing with a roll of her sophisticated eyes.

"I agree. You can't just come in here and harass my waitresses Northman," Sam accused, throwing his arms out disbelievingly.

"I wasn't _harassing_ anyone," the vamp growled, aggression evident in his eyes, the tension of his muscles, the predatory step he took towards Sam, but most of all, it was in the way his fangs unsheathed themselves.

I couldn't help but jump backwards as Sookie shouted at him and Sam fearlessly stood his ground. Jason and Hoyt decided this was the time to interfere and both young men stormed over, yelling at Eric to back off. Pam looked extremely amused while Tara rushed forward, getting next to Sam. "Hey you need to calm the fuck down!"

"Tara, I can handle this," Sam argued, not taking his eyes off the threatening vampire.

"Eric, leave!" Sookie ordered with fury in her voice.

"Not until I speak with your friend," he hissed.

"Oh _please_," Pam snorted, examining her nails as if nothing were going on at all. The patrons were all gasping and cowering amongst themselves, some shouting out nasty vampire slurs.

I rubbed my temples, my head pounding with all the commotion as all my co-workers and friends argued and tried very unsuccessfully to not so nicely talk Eric down.

"Stop…" I groaned, wishing I had opted to come to work stoned. No one heard, and if they did, they didn't listen at all. Eric's fists clenching at his sides made me nervous, as Sam obviously wasn't going to step down. "Stop it!" I shouted, capturing the attention of all around me, and thankfully harnessing the silence I desired so badly, excluding the lull of the country song soothing over the jukebox.

I used one hand to rub my forehead, momentarily closing my eyes. I was scared of the blonde creature that stood before me, despite his Adonis-like appearance. There was something sinister about him, and I could sense it from a mile away. But I was very comfortable here at Merlotte's and felt warmer here with these welcoming people than I had in a very long time. So I made a decision.

"Why…" I didn't really know what to say to him. Everyone was watching on, waiting to see what I said to the vampire. "Why are you acting like… you_ know_ me."

His expression didn't exactly soften; he still looked as if you said one wrong thing he'd snap your neck, however his aggressive expression relaxed. "I will not discuss this with you in front of all these mindless fools. Come outside."

"Absolutely not!" Sam spoke up.

"Sam!" I hissed, afraid my boss would start up another almost fight. Then I turned back to the vampire, reasoning within my head before speaking. "Look, maybe we had a night in Jersey or something? I was probably drunk or fucked up and I'm sorry I don't remember but—"

"Um maybe this_ is_ a conversation better suited for outside," Sookie cut me off. She held onto my shoulders and led me over to the door. "I'll go with her Sam. We'll be fine."

Sam's expression looked pained, having lost this battle. He clearly was not fond of the idea of Sookie and myself being outside alone with this dangerous creature. "I'll be waitin' by the door, so you better not try anythin'," Sam warned Eric before the vampire and his companion exited behind us. I stood with arms crossed over my chest, not in a normally impatient way, but in an attempt to make me feel a little less vulnerable. I was so confused.

"How do you know her Eric?" Sookie asked, her tone serious.

Ignoring my blonde friend, he stepped closer to me, not too close though. "What happened when I touched you? Why do you think I was glamouring you?" They were questions, but his tone was demanding.

"I don't—I don't know," I stuttered. The vision replayed in my head once again.

"Oh… welll… um…" Sookie stumbled over her words, and I realized she'd just tapped into my thoughts. "Eric, she can see you biting her, in not so many words."

An interested smirk lifted to the vampire's lips. "You don't remember me at all, do you? But I know it's you… I can _smell_ you." Those words startled me and honestly freaked me out. He came even closer to me, this time too close, and I leaned back slightly. "You smell exactly the same. Save that cheap perfume you're wearing." Pam snorted at this comment.

I scowled and found some attitude even though I was scared of this guy. "Look, you are really freaking me out dude. I don't know why you think you know me—"

"Give me your hand." Sookie huffed and put her arm between Eric and I as he made a reach for my limb.

"You don't haveta touch her to talk to her Eric." Her hands went to her hips and angry little pout crossed her features. "Now tell us how you supposedly know her, right now!"

"I knew her…" His eyes locked on to mine once again, and I was frozen. "In another life. On her part anyway." A grin spread to his face, his fangs glistening in the moonlight.

"What…?" I breathed out. It was barely audible as he advanced on me once again, slowly.

"Eric, you are so full of—" Sookie was cut off as the vampire turned on her.

"Tell me, what reason would I have to glamour her?" His tone was strong and dominating. My friend stared at him for a minute, his intense eyes penetrating her. Was he glamouring her too?

"I don't think he's lyin'," she suddenly spoke in a soft tone before facing me. "I can't be glamoured and… granted I can't read vampire's minds. I just… have a feelin'."

"You've _got _to be kidding me! This is the most ridiculous bullshit I've ever heard! The only life I've ever had is this one! I don't know what you did to me in there but I seriously suggest you fuck off!" I shouted at the vampire. I surprised myself with my bold actions. "You think I haven't dealt with some crazy stalker before who saw me dancing in the club? Well you're wrong. Now get the hell outta here before I call the cops!"

"You think your petty threats intimidate me?" He looked completely amused. "I'll go, but know that this is far from over. I'll be watching you, min drottning."


	4. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer:** I don't own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries.

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews. Don't let this chapter confuse you; the main pairing is as stated in the summary still. But I love spicing things up.

**

* * *

Hide From the Sun**

**Chapter IV**

* * *

I stormed back into Merlotte's, bypassing Sam who, as he said, was waiting by the door for Soookie and I to come back in. Sookie followed behind me swiftly, trying to get my attention without causing everyone to look at us. Not that they weren't already anyway.

I heard Sam notify everyone it was last call as I made my way to the back, going right into the bathroom. This is just what I fucking need. I finally find a warm, comfortable place where, hey I _don't_ take my clothes off for money just so I can eat, and now some crazy vampire is going to start harassing me.

I was mad and scared that suddenly my comfortable place wasn't so comfortable anymore.

"C'mon Nicky, don't think like that," Sookie soothed as she came into the bathroom after me. "You're not in any real danger. You've got me and Lafayette and Bill here to look out for ya. And Sam. Hell, I bet if you look at my brother the right way he'd probably jump in front of a bullet for ya," she giggled, attempting humor, but I could only manage a pathetically weak smile in response.

"Besides, Eric can't get too outta line. He's the Sheriff of area five. He wouldn't be settin' a very high standard for other vamps by stalkin' you, now would he?"

"You have a lot of faith in authority Sook. Trust me, law enforcement of any kind is corrupt. Being in close quarters with authority just means you can get away with more." I doubt she realized how easily a drug charge could be dropped in exchange for a blowjob when it came to cops, never mind vamp authority. Sighing I braced my hands on the sink. "I can't go back to Lafayette's tonight. Would you give him a call for me and let him know I'm not coming home? I don't wanna go back there in case that guy follows me home or something."

I passed her and walked out of the bathroom, Sookie following closely. "Well then where are you gonna go?"

"I don't know. I made like fifty bucks tonight. I'm just gonna get a motel or something," I decided.

"No. No you're not!" I pursed my lips as Sam obviously had been listening in since he was loitering by the bathroom door and stopped in my track, sighing. He walked around me, coming face to face while Sookie stood back and watched. "You think it's a better idea to stay _alone _at some dirty motel with this guy potentially watchin' your every move?"

I crossed my arms over my chest annoyed. I really love how these people have accepted and warmed up to me so quickly, treating me like one of their own, but seriously, I'm not a baby; I can handle myself. "Well what else am I supposed to do Sam? I don't want him to know where I'm staying and I don't want to bring the person I'm staying with into this at all."

"And I understand your reasoning." He blue eyes stared into mine sharply. "You can stay with me tonight then go home in the mornin'."

I set my jaw, annoyed at the way he was treating me like some little girl, but as we stared off I sighed and gave in. "Fine," I growled, shaking my head and breaking eye contact.

"I'm gonna be with Bill tonight, but if anythin' happens, don't hesitate to call," Sookie offered.

"Thanks Sook," I replied, though I had no intentions of doing any such thing. If this guy took things a step too far, I was just going to call the damn cops. Simple as that. Vampire or not, restraining orders still applied to everyone.

"Of course sweetie," she grinned, placing a comforting hand on my arm. "Just remember, he can't enter any home uninvited, all right?" That much I did know already, but I shook my head and smile anyway.

I helped her finish up as the bar started emptying out. Sam was closing early due to the commotion of Eric, so we were out of there by eleven. Sookie called Lafayette as I asked because I canceled my cell phone before I left Jersey and can't afford a new one yet and soon Sam and I were the only ones left in Merlotte's. I was putting the chairs up on the tables while Sam locked up his office.

"Just leave the rest Nicky," he ordered with a half smile as he started to shut the lights off and I nodded, stepping away from the table I had been working on. "You ready to go?"

"I guess," I shrugged and grabbed my purse form the bar.

Sam walked me over to the door, but stepped outside first, looking both ways to see if anyone was around before giving me a small wave of assurance from his hand. I thought it might be a little ridiculous, but at the same time, this wasn't a regular human we were dealing with and I _was_ indeed scared, so deep down I appreciated the gesture even though I rolled my eyes.

I waited while he locked the door and then followed him to his truck, sliding into the passenger's seat. And immediately locking the door. So I'm a little paranoid.

Sam must've noticed because he gave me a surprised look before doing the same and starting his truck up. As he pulled out of the lot, he asked what I knew was coming. "So, what exactly was Northman's explanation for pullin' that shit in there?"

I shook my head disbelievingly. "It's so… fucking stupid. He claims 'he knew me in a past life'," I answered in an overly dramatic voice. Sam snorted and shook his head.

"Shit around here never seems ta get any less crazy lately," he mused.

"Yeah well, it's bullshit. He glamoured me. That's the only explanation for it." I purposely left out the part of that little vision I had, and how even Sookie didn't think Eric had glamoured me.

He pulled up to a humble looking place and we both got out of the truck, my eyes darting around the yard, just to make sure. A dog trotted up, startling me a little and making me yelp in surprise.

"Don't mind him. He's just a big baby," Sam assured, patting the dog's head as it jumped up at his legs. I let my fingers run though his fur for a second as Sam unlocked his door before he flipped the lights on and the dog and I went inside after him.

"I know it ain't Lafayette's pimp pad, but it's home."

I laughed and shook my head. "It's fine Sam. Very homey."

He gestured to the small table in the kitchen and I took a seat while he opened his fridge. "You want a beer or somethin'?"

"Got anything a little stronger?"

"I own a bar. Whaddya you think?" His smart ass smile flashed at me before he abandoned the fridge and opened a cabinet, gesturing to the eclectic collection of alcohol within.

"I'll take the Jack." I paused for a minute as he pulled the brown liquid from the shelf. "And a beer."

he gave me a stern look, but I saw the amusement in his eyes. "Lucky you're not workin' the mornin' shift tomorrow." I laughed lightly, watching Sam place the whiskey on the small table in front of me before going to the fridge and grabbing two cold beers, and collecting two double shot glasses as well before sitting across from me and passing one of each my way.

"So how _do_ you know Lafayette?" he questioned as he opened each beer and then poured each shot glass full. He lifted his shot in a silent request for cheers and I brought mine up to clink against his before throwing the burning whiskey down my throat. I cringed at the bitter taste as I swallowed, squeezing my eyes shut and making a hissing noise before I leaned back against my seat and took my beer in my hand.

"You're my boss; I don't know if I should tell you." I didn't have some glamorous past. I've done a lot of disgusting things.

"You have my word I won't hold anythin' against either one of ya'll." Hhe leaned forward a little, forearms resting on the table. "Hell, you think I'm some angel?"

"They say a man's word is all he's got." I giggled a little and shook my head before taking a quick swig of beer. "Well, he came to Jersey once a few years ago. I've never exactly been Miss Perfect. And I'm sure you've known Lafayette long enough to know the kind of… stuff he does and is involved in." I was referring to the drug dealing, the drug use and the prostitution.

"Course. Ain't none of my business s'long as it doesn't happen in my workplace." That made me feel a little more comfortable as I took the liberty of pouring myself another shot. I offered the bottle to Sam and he refilled his glass as well.

"Well I was working at that strip joint when he met me. He got into some shit outside the place, selling whatever he was selling." Sam knew I meant Lafayette was selling himself, without me having to say it. He gulped his shot down and I copied him before continuing. "Some regular customers were giving him shit. I mean, I have no doubt he can take care of himself, and even at the time I didn't. But I basically told them to fuck off and they listened since I threatened to get the bouncer out there after them. Big guy named Sal. Crazy intimidating." I sighed dreamily, resting my chin on my palm in a over dramatic gesture. "And it was love at first sight," I joked.

Sam chuckled deeply, pouring another round of shots before we both slammed them down, and the room was starting to spin around me a little. "Man, I can't believe you were a stripper. You look so…" he paused for a second, before shaking his head. "_Wholesome_."

I snorted and leaned my forehead on the table as I laughed. "I'm _so_ far from it Sammy boy it's not even funny." He scrunched his face at the nickname, but didn't look mad. I never would've called him that if I hadn't been intoxicated, even though I called him that in my head on numerous occasions at work.

I flipped my hair up as I rose my head once again, running my hands through it roughly, a bit of my bangs falling into my eyes, then pouted my lips and gave him my best sex eyes. "How about now?" I asked huskily.

His eyes widened a little and he nodded his head, quickly swigging some beer, eyes never leaving focus of me. "Okay, not so much now I guess."

"You see me as a smiley little waitress. If you'd seen me at the club, all you'd see was a stripper. It's all about impressions." It was a truth I was all too familiar with.

"Yeah? And what was your first impression of me? Redneck, bar owner?" he chuckled. I had an interesting answer for him. A very bold, something I wouldn't be doing if I hadn't been drinking, answer.

I pushed all the liquor to the side against the wall and kneeled in the seat, lifting my butt onto the table before swinging my legs over it, then sliding down to my knees smoothly on either side of Sam's legs, managing to squeeze my ass between his obviously fit stomach and the table's edge, before settling into his lap. "No I thought you were really hot actually. Ask Lafayette."

Now, I am perfectly aware that this may be a very stupid move. He could reject me. He could fire me too. But I got the very strong urge he wouldn't.

And I was oh so right.


	5. Chapter V

**Disclaimer:** I don't own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries.

**A/N:** I'm very pleased with the amount of feedback I've been getting! Please continue to leave it! Don't worry if you get a little confused by this chapter; everything will be explained in time.

**

* * *

****Familiar Taste of Poison**

**Chapter V**

* * *

"Oh god, this is wrong," Sam groaned into my neck, but that didn't stop his hand from grabbing at the uppermost part of my thigh. He was on me, on his bed, shirtless, and I was down to just my underwear already. I was working to get those lovely jeans undone as he pointed this out.

"Why?" I breathed, the warm padding of his hands instantly being compared to the cold grip the vampire had on my arm earlier tonight. I pushed that thought back immediately, not at all ocmfortable with the fact that it had come straight to mind.

"Well because," he answered, straightening his arms to look down at me better, the tone of his voice and the smile on his face telling me his protest was completely meaningless. He lay a heated kiss onto my lips before continuing. "I'm your boss."

Lightly, I scraped my nails up over his tanned chest. He shut his eyes and trembled ever so slightly at the light sensation, his sandy hair falling over his forehead. "You know, you're right." I don't think he expected that response because his blue eyes shot open and he looked worried for a minute. "I should definitely be getting overtime for this."

His eyes rolled and his half-smile returned, the glint in his cerulean eyes obviously displaying his eagerness to continue. That and the harsh way he ground his hips between my legs, causing a gasp to fly past my lips.

He threw both my legs up over one of his shoulders and slowly pulled my boyshorts off my legs, tossing them somewhere behind him before settling back in between my thighs.

My hands slid beneath the band of his undone jeans and boxer-briefs. He hissed as my hands groped at his hardness, fingers trailing over all the right spots, adding the right amount of pressure. Sam started to buck his hips against my hand before he balanced himself on one elbow, stopping my hands from going any further and getting up off of me, only to remove the rest of his clothes.

Sam had the most playful expression on his face, something I never quite expected from my boss, who, was a nice guy, but always had this authoritative presence he had to take on. He crawled back onto the bed and kneeled between my legs, yanking my legs so that we were better aligned, making me slide down the sheets a little and squeak in surprise, my arms flying up above my head.

"Now, I don't wanna ever hear you gigglin' again when Lafayette says I needta get laid," Sam ordered, looming over me.

"I'll giggle at whatever I want," I coyly responded, flirtation thick in my tone. I looked up at him with a little smirk on my lips before he brought his face just above mine.

"That so?" And with that quick, rhetorical question, Sam pushed rapidly into me, filling me completely and making me moan a lot louder than I expected to. He moved inside me a few times before I brought my hands up to grasp his shoulders, only to have them ripped back into the position they had previously been in, above my head and now pinned down by Sam.

"I don't hear you laughin'?" The satisfaction on his face was almost too much as he rocked with a steady, pleasurable pace and my back arched, pressing my body into his.

His soft grunts and curses were mixed with my not so quiet moans as his fingers dug into my wrists, restraining me still as he pounded me. My hips tried to keep up with his heavy thrusts, but as that magic spot was being provoked deep inside of me, the clenching of my walls broke my matching rhythm.

An orgasm hit me hard, and I tightened around Sam, urging his pace to quicken. "C'mon baby, ride it." I was impressed with his coordination as he said this, releasing one of my wrists and reaching between us to stimulate my pulsing nub while still impaling me with heavy strokes.

Sam growled, and then groaned, but it almost sounded like a howl. His head was tossed back and he slowed as he spilled himself inside of me, his fingers still working me until I grasped his hand tightly, not able to take anymore without my body convulsing almost uncomfortably.

Sam slid out of me, falling down on the bed beside me, panting more heavily than I was. After he caught his breath, he turned his head to look at me, a satisfied grin adorning his lips, one that I knew I was probably mirroring. Sighing, he reached over to me and ran his fingers through my hair a few times before I took the initiative to get closer to him, Sam's toned arm wrapped around me, still fiddling with my long, loose strands.

I reached for the pushed down sheet and pulled it over our bodies before settling my head on his chest. I was already tired from work and drinking, but I still tried miserably to hold a conversation about nothing all that important before Sam just told me to go to sleep.

And I did just that, listening to the calming beat of his heart.

_The room was decorated elegantly; the finest furniture carved of polished woods and the bed was lined with the softest down money could buy, the linens clean and elaborately embroidered. A fire was lit where it should be, keeping the room warm and it was the only light illuminating the dim confinement apart from a few burning wicks. _

_Nicolette was dressed in something from another time, a gown decorated with silken gold threads and fine laces. Her long, dark hair was thrown over her shoulder, a fine bristled brush combing through the locks. She stared at her shadowed gaze in the mirror before mindlessly stroking her impossibly dark tresses before being interrupted by a cold grip completely stilling her grooming._

_The softest gasp passed through her pink lips at being so startled and the ivory encrusted brush fell to the floor with a clatter, echoing through the otherwise near silent room. "Lovely, as always."_

_The smooth, sensual voice was completely unmistakable, even though a thicker accent adorned it. Her head turned to see Eric standing behind her, his iron grip relaxing, allowing Nicolette to drop her hand to her rapidly beating heart. "You frightened me," she gasped._

_Eric was dressed just as regally, his long locks a softer blonde, pulled into a knot at the back of his neck. He wore deep blues accented in gold, the indigo making his eyes pop fiercely, even more so than usual against his pale skin. "Forgive me." His words were spoken without any real conviction, forgiveness inevitable, and he knew this._

_Nicolette stood gracefully, his height still towering high above her. "I'm certain it is not proper for you to be in my chambers at this time of night my lord." She brushed past him, head held high with aristocratic pride. "Someone may have seen you, and then what would they think?"_

_Nicolette was forced to flinch as Eric was suddenly standing before her, blocking her path. "Luckily, I move so quickly, none will have seen." Her lips pursed crossly at the sheer arrogance of the creature, who was so much more than a man, standing before her, his lips upturned into an assured smirk._

_Again, Nicolette bypassed the Viking. "Where is Godric this evening?" Eric's brow creased ever so slightly at the question, so slight, it was nearly unnoticed. He was annoyed with the lack of personal attention he was receiving and her distracted interest in his maker._

_However, he answered. "He had business to attend to, min drottning," he said mindlessly, tracing his fingers down the back lacing of her bodice as he came up behind her._

_Nicolette's body stiffened and she turned on the Scandinavian. "I have asked you not to call me that. _Please_." The words were spoken boldly and with offense. Eric's brow rose, and his dead hands dropped to her delicate shoulders, spinning her so quickly her footing was nearly lost and would have been, had Eric not been superbly strong._

"_It is what you want," he accused, eyes boring into her._

"_No," she quickly replied, avoiding his gaze, fear of being charmed by the beautiful monster before her yet again evident. It was just a suspicion she had, that looking into his eyes is what caused her to act foolishly around Eric. It is what allowed him to manipulate her. He would not reveal the secret, as she had asked more than once, however her instincts told her it was in those cold, yet seductive eyes of his._

"_Colette," he breathed, lips suddenly very close to her ear. "I did not come here to discuss that tonight." It was then Nicolette registered the hunger in his tone, the specific closeness he seemingly was desiring. It made her breathless, along with the tightness of her clothing, and Eric, quicker than the human eye could register, scooped her into his arms and lay her in the pillows of her lavish bed. _

_His eyes hypnotized her as he pulled her undergarments from her legs, crawling like a predator over her knees, the exquisite fabrics of her skirts exposing the milky flesh of her calves and thighs. It was a moment where she found her free will to be a conflict. Was this something she desired and enjoyed, or did Eric make her enjoy it with some sort of manipulation? The idea of enjoying such a sick act made her feel disgusted, however she registered in her mind that it was possible she blamed the hypnotic powers Eric possessed only because she was ashamed to enjoy such an act._

_Her teeth pressed into her swollen lower lip as Eric trailed the invisible flow of blood with his tongue up the inside of her thigh, his eyes focused still on hers. She heard the unsheathing of his fangs just before they pierced through her tender, human flesh._

I sat up as I woke, gasping, a cold sweat covering my still naked body. I felt panic suddenly drain from me as I looked around, realizing where I was; Sam's bedroom.

Flopping back into the pillows, I sighed. What the fuck was that? Everything seemed so real in that dream. Like a distant memory. Like it had happened in real life. And I couldn't control anything about it, no matter how hard I tried. I saw myself, but when I went to speak what I was thinking… _nothing_.

Logically, I decided I was scared. Eric had just scared me last night and I was acting foolish. Shaking my head, I threw the thin sheet from my body and rolled off the bed, catching a whiff of something cooking in the kitchen.

I threw on whatever clothes I grabbed from the floor before heading down the short hallway and looking into the kitchen, finding Sam was indeed at the stove, looking marvelous in the sexual afterglow I knew I must be exuding as well, and of course, those snug jeans. His bare chest glistened with a little sweat from the stove's heat and he hummed along to the country song that was softly playing over the radio.

I really liked Sam. I mean, he was incredible, sweet, and amazingly attractive in a rugged cowboy kind of way. He had possibly the most charming smile I've ever had flashed in my direction. And he made me feel safe, a lot safer than I've felt in a very, very long time.

I had no idea what to say as I stood there in one of his flannel shirts and my underwear, so I just walked over, his eyes catching sight of me from the corner, one of those smiles greeting me before I stepped up and wrapped my arms around his middle, pressing my lips into his sweetly.

"Well good mornin'," he purred, eyes taking in my tousled appearance and obviously approving. I grinned back at him before pulling the spatula from his hand and setting it down on the counter, stealing a much longer, more passionate kiss.

His hands were starting to creep underneath the shirt of his I had on before he suddenly pulled back. The smell of burnt bacon filled my nostrils as I stepped back a little while Sam salvaged breakfast. He turned off all the burners before leaning his hands on the stove and hanging his head in defeat. "Shit," he sighed.

"It's okay, I like mine burnt anyway." I picked a piece of bacon off the pan and took a bite, wagging my eyebrows once before sitting down at the table while Sam chuckled and made us each a plate of breakfast.

As we sat eating, I took the liberty of running my foot up his leg until I reached his inner thigh. His head stayed turned down as if he were actually paying attention to the newspaper beside his plate, but I saw his eyes flash up at me.

Sam put the piece of toast he'd been biting down on his plate and cleared his throat, sitting back. Next thing I knew, he removed my foot from his leg and stood up, coming to stand at the side of my seat. "That's it. Get up," he ordered.

"Huh?" I asked. But before I could do anything else, he grabbed me around the middle and pulled me out of the seat, taking the cushion with me and letting it drop to the floor.

"Good thing I took the mornin' off cause now I'm gonna have to punish you for distractin' me while I was tryin' to eat."


	6. Chapter VI

**Disclaimer:** I don't own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries.

**A/N:** Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Keep them coming! Gets a little crossover-ish here, but do not fret. It won't be that bad.

**

* * *

****Familiar Taste of Poison**

**Chapter VI**

* * *

"Where the hell you been?" Lafayette mumbled as I walked through the front door of his house, the man himself measuring out some weed on the coffee table with his scale and bagging it.

"Are you working tonight?' I questioned, changing the subject immediately, causing Lafayette to distract his concentration and look over at me as I sat down in an armchair.

"Bitch, don't change the goddamn subject on me. Sookie called my ass, tells me you ain't comin' home tonight and then you walk in at three in the fuckin' afternoon with that goofy ass grin on yo face?" Then the corner of his mouth lifted. "Who'd you fuck?"

That fucking asshole always knew! I groaned and threw my head back, covering my face with my hands. "Sam," I answered reluctantly.

"Damn girl," he commented in a proud tone, like I'd done something grand. "We all gonna be thankin' you if that loosens his fine ass up."

"Yeah, yeah." I didn't mention the Eric thing. I assumed he had no clue _why _I hadn't come home last night, since he didn't bring it up. And I honestly just wasn't up for talking about it right now.

* * *

By the time six rolled aorund I was walking into Merlotte's with Lafayette, both of us escaping to the back to set down our things. He disappeared into the kitchen and as I tied my apron around my waist, hands reached around my middle, making me jump a little in shock.

I spun to find Sam's grinning face greeting me. "You punch in yet?" he asked, thumbs brushing over the exposed skin between my shorts and Merlotte's shirt that had ridden up slightly.

"I was just about to, why?" I replied, draping my arms around his neck.

Sam sighed and shook his head. "Sookie knows. I didn't tell her but… y'know."

I cringed and groaned. All that meant was I was getting a lecture or going to be interrogated about 'how it was'. "Speakin' of… _that_…" Sam trailed off, catching my eyes with his, a curious glint in them.

"What about it?" I asked coyly, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

He sighed and dropped his head back a little, closing his eyes before opening them again and looking back at me. "Well… I had a really… nice time… and I know we were drinkin'… but it wouldn't be bad to… y'know."

"Sam, are you trying to tell me you want to do it again?" The obviously flase look of surprise I was giving him made my boss give me a sharp look before I wiped it right off his face with a tender kiss on his smooth lips.

I lightly tickled the nape of his neck with my fingernails before pulling back, not wanting to get caught or get things too heated up. Sam had a goofy, satisfied smile on his lips as he leaned back a little to look me in the face, hands gripping my waist a little tighter. "So, you comin' over again tonight?" he questioned, though his happy expression told me he already knew the answer.

"Absolutely. But right now I'm pretty sure you and I both have a job to do," I reminded him, pecking his nose before backing out of his grip. "Unless of course you'd like to pay me for being pretty?" He gave me a look as I batted my eyelashes his way before running a hand down my arm and walking off with a chuckle.

Not even five minutes into serving my tables, Sookie approached with a knowing look on her face. "_So_…"

Sighing, I dropped my hands to my sides. "All right, all right. You know. Haha, hehe, me and Sam were naked together." The blonde couldn't help but burst out laughing as she stood beside me and added condiments to her plates while I did the same.

"Well, I think it's great. Sam needs a good woman." I looked over at Sookie, seeing the seriousness in her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, that's what worries me a little bit," I admitted. She frowned, not understanding. "I don't have a very good… _reputation _Sookie." Memories of drug use, hustling, stripping, drunken nights, and worst of all, prostituting came rushing through my mind and I could see it in Sookie's expression that she was aware of everything I was thinking about. It annoyed me a little bit, never feeling completely safe within my mind around here, but at the same time, I didn't really want to have to verbally explain any of that to her. The mind reading at least eased that little awkwardness, if only a little bit.

Sookie straightened her face out and shook her head. "People can change Nicky. Don't worry about it," she tried to assure me. I just bit my lower lip and continued pumping ketchup on a burger. "Does Sam… know all of this?"

Again, I sighed and became distracted. "He knows about the stripping. I don't think he knows about the other shit though. Maybe the drugs… the lighter ones anyway. And well, we were drinking last night, so he knows I drink. But," I ran a hand through my hair. "Being with someone who sold their body for cash doesn't exactly seem high on Sam's list of priorities."

Sookie pursed her lips and leaned in to me. "I could do some telepathic investigatin' if ya'll want. I wouldn't normally do somethin' like that, but I can tell you're a good match for Sam and I'd hate to see ya'll not work out cause of your past." She leaned back and shook her head with a little laugh. "I mean, I love Bill and he's… _killed_ people before. Can't hold it against someone who's completely changed though, y'know?"

I gave the girl next to me a crooked smile. "We can't all be as forgiving as you Sookie Stackhouse," I reminded her before walking to my table, which happened to be seating Jason and Hoyt, and giving them their orders.

"Looks great Nicky," Jason said as I put his plate in front of him. His voice was thick with innuendo as he caught my eyes and gave me his most charming smile.

"Well, whatever thanks you were thinking of giving me, throw Lafayette's way. I'm sure he'd appreciate it," I teased, knowing sexual situations were fluttering through Jason's mind constantly. Hoyt choked down a laugh while taking a swig of beer as Jason's face paled and looked a little horrified as I gave a satisfied smile and spun on my heel, sauntering over to another table.

By the end of the night, I was exhausted, but I still had every intention of going back to Sam's. I'd told him I was just going to drop Lafayette back at his house, since I'd driven him to work with me in my beat up Volkswagen van, and grabbed some clothes. I'd just been given words of wisdom from Lafayette, which were 'getchya freak on hooka,' and I was just about to get into my car when my mouth was clamped from behind, silencing a shrill scream.

"I am not here to hurt you," the smooth, steel voice of Eric breathed into my hair. "You will not scream. You will listen." I nodded difficultly, Eric's grip on my head being iron, and slowly, he removed his cool hand from my warm skin.

I gasped and stumbled a pace away from him, turning to look at the vampire and finding him dressed in a track jacket and jeans. He had a sneer on his face, as if he'd smelled something bad. "Why do you reek of dog?" he demanded, which I ignored.

"What the hell are you doing sneaking up on me like that?! Are you insane?!" My heart was thundering in my chest and I was breathing heavily. Anyone doing that to me would've scared the crap out of me, but the fact that it was Eric made it that much more terrifying.

"Not at all." He paused, eyes penetrating me before he advanced a few steps, forcing me to press my back into my car. "Aren't you at all… _curious_ as to what interest I have in you? By now you must've heard I'm not one to take intrigue in humans."

I scowled. What was he playing at. Yeah, I had gotten the indication that he wasn't liked by the people of Bon Temps and the feeling was mutual on his part. Hell, even Bill obviously wasn't a fan as I'd spoken to him briefly tonight about the incident with Eric while I was on break, and he was a vampire. "Please leave," I whispered, voice trembling. I don't know what happened last night. And I'm not sure I want to.

"I am bothered that you remember nothing of your past… of our past." Then he reached out to touch me, cool hand placing itself on my cheek, eyes still boring into mine and I felt a rush flow through my mind and a shudder convulse my body, bringing goosebumps upon my skin.

"_Nicolette, that man hasn't taken his eyes from you all night." The soft voice of the young woman standing beside Nicolette acknowledged, dark eyes motioning to the very tall and lean-muscled blonde man speaking with a younger looking man, this one with darker hair that fell over his forehead, drastically smaller in stature, though still taller than both women. Indeed the fair-haired man's penetrating blue eyes were focused on the dark haired girl._

_They were in close proximity of the king, which meant they were men of importance and power. How much power couldn't be clear, but surely some significant amount due to their position._

"_You should speak. The king practically ravages you with his eyes whenever you're within vision," Nicolette spoke to the chestnut haired woman beside her. Both were dressed lavishly, in fine French fashions, as was proper when in court._

_As both ladies couldn't resist gossiping and carrying on amongst each other, the Duke of Suffolk approached them. "My ladies, His Majesty requests your presence," Charles Brandon informed them, hands folded behind his back. He gave a long look at Colette before retreating back to the king, both in tow behind him._

_Both women curtsied as they had done on so many occasions, standing upright when the king asked the to rise. "Northman, it would please me to introduce you to two of the finest women of my court. Both very intelligent, fluent in French and talented in the arts."_

_The tall Scandinavian man stepped forward, bowing his head slightly as he lifted Nicolette's hand in his rather large one, pressing her knuckles to his lips while hypnotizing her with his icy gaze. "It is lovely to be in the presence of two such beautiful and refined young women."_

"_This is Eric Northman, Earl of Huntingdon, and his associate Godric. They are both trusted friends of mine," the king interjected._

"_It is a pleasure to meet you my lord. My name is Nicolette Devereux." Nicolette's voice was soft and slight, the mere presence of this man making her quiver, seducing all her senses._

_Reluctantly, his large and strangely cool hand released hers and he broke eye contact, Nicolette's eyes shifting suddenly, as if a trance had been broken. She blinked rapidly, studying each man out of the corner of her eye. _

"_And you, my lady?" He had turned to the chestnut haired debutant, giving her the same greeting, only not so hypnotically. _

"_Anne. Anne Boleyn."_


End file.
